Indifferent?
by Mizu Kanata
Summary: Tak bisa dipercaya. Mungkin itulah yang dipikirkan semua orang pada awalnya mengenai hubungan kedua insan ini. Tapi, meski memang seperti itulah faktanya, dua muda-mudi itu masih tetap terlihat seperti biasanya, tak ada yang berubah. Hmmm... benarkah?


Tak bisa dipercaya. Mungkin itulah yang dipikirkan semua orang pada awalnya mengenai hubungan kedua insan ini. Oh, ayolah, bagaimana mungkin seorang pemuda yang sangat dingin dan kaku menjalin kasih dengan seorang gadis tomboi yang ramah dan periang? Tapi, _well_ , percaya atau tidak, itulah yang terjadi. Murid Konoha _High_ yang mengenal mereka secara selintas bahkan tak pernah tahu bahwa keduanya saling mengenal dekat –di luar interaksi mereka yang terikat dalam kegiatan OSIS.

Baru setelah hubungan mereka disebarluaskan oleh –tentu saja Nona Yamanaka Ino 6 bulan lalu, seluruh murid Konoha _High_ mulai mengetahui atau bahkan mencari tahu sendiri bahwa kedua muda-mudi itu telah mengenal dekat sejak lama. Dan sahabat-sahabat mereka yang lebih mengetahui hubungan keduanya sama sekali tidak keberatan menceritakan apa yang mereka tahu untuk memenuhi rasa penasaran teman-teman mereka. Yang paling bersemangat –lagi-lagi, tentu saja adalah Ino, dan Haruno Sakura. Dengan senang hati kedua gadis ini akan membeberkan apapun yang mereka tahu tentang kedekatan kedua orang itu. Ya, tentang kedekatan seorang Hyuuga Neji dan Tenten.

 _"Saat itu kami ada di ruang OSIS, di sana hanya ada 9 orang, termasuk Neji dan Tenten. Kami semua baru saja naik kelas dua dan Neji baru diangkat menjadi ketua OSIS. Neji sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya, sementara Tenten di sebelahnya mulai mengoceh pada kami semua tentang tradisi kolot sekolah kita saat kelulusan nanti yang mengharuskan para murid berdansa," jelas Sakura bersemangat._

 _"Lalu Tenten berkata seperti ini, 'Lee bahkan sudah memohon-mohon padaku untuk menjadi pasangan dansanya jika dia tidak berhasil mendapatkan Sakura. Kenapa harus ada acara seperti itu segala sih? Oke, memang mudah bagi orang-orang yang terkenal seperti Ino, Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, mereka tinggal memilih saja orang-orang yang sudah mengantri. Tapi, untuk orang sepertiku? Heh, siapa yang mau mengajak gadis sepertiku berdansa? Haaahh, haruskah aku pergi bersama si alis tebal itu?'." Ino melanjutkan perkataan Sakura, bahkan ia mengingat setiap detail yang diucapkan Tenten saat itu, "Apa kalian tahu apa respon Neji?" tanya gadis itu tersenyum, sengaja memberi kesan dramatis pada teman-teman sekelasnya._

 _Sakura bertukar pandang dengan Ino, lalu gadis berambut pink itu kembali membuka mulutnya, "Dengan tidak diduga Neji meraih kepala Tenten ke dalam dekapannya dan berkata, 'Tidak boleh, kau tidak boleh pergi dengan Lee. Kau akan pergi denganku.' Dan itu membuat kelas menjadi hening, bahkan Neji terlihat kaget akan ucapan dan tindakannya sendiri, tapi dia tidak melepaskan Tenten. Tenten mengangkat kepalanya sedikit dan bertanya, 'Kau hanya merasa kasihan padaku Neji?'." Sakura berhenti, yang lagi-lagi membuat beberapa pasang telinga yang mendengarnya penasaran._

 _Bagaikan sudah merencanakan porsi yang akan mereka katakan, kali ini giliran Ino. "Jawaban Neji benar-benar tidak diduga, dia berkata, 'Tidak. Aku hanya ingin kau yang menjadi pasanganku.' Tenten tampak sedikit terkejut, tapi lalu ia memeluk Neji. Begitulah! Memang tidak terlalu romantis, bahkan tidak ada pertanyaan maukah kau jadi pacarku atau aku mencintaimu. Tapi untuk orang seperti Neji dan Tenten, kurasa itu tidak buruk. Lagipula mereka memang sangat cocok bersama."_

Dalam beberapa hari, berita mengejutkan itupun sampai ke semua telinga di KHS. Dan tak terasa, hubungan itu telah terjalin selama 6 bulan. Meski begitu, sampai sekarang rupanya sebagian besar murid –yang tentu tidak mengenal mereka secara dekat, masih tak percaya. Bagi mereka, Neji dan Tenten masih tetap terlihat seperti biasanya, tak ada yang berubah. Hmmm... benarkah? Apa kau mau membuktikannya sendiri? _Well_ , jika begitu, aku akan memperlihatkannya padamu.

* * *

 **Indifferent?**

By : Mizu Kanata

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Humor (a little bit)

A/N : _Oh my God_ , Mizu membuat humor sekali lagi! -meski saya tidak menampilkannya di genre depan karena takut cerita ini tidak memiliki cukup unsur humor menurut pembaca- _Well_ , karena Mizu hanya memiliki sedikit waktu untuk menulis, saya hanya bisa membuat cerita ringan. Mizu benar-benar meminta maaf karena saat ini belum bisa melanjutkan _Runaway (but I promise I will not discontinued the story). And I hope you like this one... Happy Reading!_

* * *

Hari ini suasana sibuk dan ramai terjadi di Konoha _High_. Bagaimana tidak? Sekolah yang telah berdiri puluhan tahun lalu itu akan mencapai usia 49 lusa nanti. Karena itu, sejak beberapa hari lalu, seluruh anggota OSIS disibukkan oleh festival rutin untuk memperingati hari jadi sekolah mereka itu. Setiap orang memiliki pekerjaannya masing-masing dan mengerjakannya semaksimal mungkin. Yang paling sibuk tentu saja adalah sang Ketua OSIS –Neji Hyuuga yang memberi instruksi pada rekan-rekannya dan memastikan pekerjaan hari ini berjalan sesuai dengan yang direncanakan. Hari sudah hampir sore, tapi tampaknya tugas mereka masih belum selesai.

"Lebih ke kanan paman!" teriak seorang gadis bercepol dua dari kejauhan, memberi arahan pada beberapa pekerja yang mereka sewa. Ia melihat kembali rancangan gambar panggung yang terletak di lapangan KHS. Para pekerja itu bergerak ke kanan, mengangkut besi yang akan menjadi rangka panggung. "Oke!" teriaknya lagi.

"Tenten, istirahat sebentar yuk! Naruto, Kiba, dan Shikamaru sudah kembali dari mengonfirmasi ulang para pengisi acara." Ino menepuk pundak gadis itu. Sakura ada di sebelah Ino, siap untuk beristirahat.

Tenten mengangguk, mengusap peluh di dahinya, "Capek _banget_ , suaraku sudah hampir habis."

Ketiga gadis itu melangkahkah kaki ke sisi lapangan sementara tiga pemuda tadi menggantikan tugas mereka. Melepas lelah, segera saja mereka duduk di bawah sebuah pohon.

"Semoga acara nanti berjalan sukses ya," kata Sakura, menatap lapangan yang sedang ditata.

"Pasti, semuanya kan sudah diatur oleh ketua kita. Ya 'kan Tenten?" tanya Ino menggoda gadis itu, menyenggol lengannya.

Tenten tertawa.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong Ino, kau nanti pakai baju apa?" tanya Sakura.

Dan pembicaraanpun beralih ke arah _fashion_. Ino dan Sakura tampak bersemangat mendiskusikan baju apa yang cocok mereka pakai, bahkan mereka menyebutkan _brand-brand_ pakaian ternama.

Tenten yang tidak bisa ikut _nimbrung_ ke percakapan mereka karena tidak mengertipun mengedarkan pandangannya, "Neji dimana ya?" gumamnya. Namun iris cokelatnya tidak menemukan orang yang dicarinya. Ia menyandarkan tubuh ke batang pohon. Ino dan Sakura masih saja sibuk dengan percakapan mereka.

"Eh, aku haus, ayo ke kantin," kata Sakura di tengah pembicaraannya dengan Ino.

"Aku juga," kata Ino, "Kau ikut Tenten? Atau mau kami belikan saja?"

"Kalian saja deh, aku hanya pesan air mineral," kata Tenten, masih merasa lelah.

"Oke! Kami akan kembali!" kata Sakura.

Sendirian, Tenten menutup matanya, membiarkan angin berembus menerpa wajahnya. Tepat saat itu, ia merasa sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh kakinya. Seekor kucing berwarna oranye menyundul-nyudulkan kepalanya ke kaki Tenten. Gadis itu segera tersenyum, "Hei!"

Jemarinya mengelus bulu kucing itu, "Darimana kau?" tanya Tenten. Kucing itu mengeong dan menengadahkan kepalanya, meminta Tenten mengelus lehernya. "Ya ampun, kau lucu sekali..." kata Tenten gemas saat kucing itu mulai berguling, rasa lelahnya tadi menguap begitu saja.

"Tenten!"

Namun teriakan beserta derap kaki yang berlari menghampiri mereka mengagetkan kucing itu, membuatnya berlari.

"Kiba! Kau mengagetkannya!" kata Tenten sedikit kesal.

"Dimana lembar penataan lapang?" tanyanya, tidak memedulikan kucing yang baru saja melompati kakinya.

Gadis bercepol dua itu berdiri dan memberikan secarik kertas pada Kiba dengan kasar, lalu mengejar kucing tadi.

"Kau mau kemana?" teriak Kiba.

"Sebentar saja!" Tenten balas berteriak masih sambil terus berlari, Kiba hanya mengedikkan bahunya, kembali ke tengah lapangan.

...

Setelah selesai mengecek persiapan di ruang-ruang kelas, Neji melanjutkan tugasnya ke lapangan. Matanya yang jeli memperhatikan teman-temannya yang sedang mengerjakan tugas mereka. Naruto dan Kiba sedang memberikan arahan pada beberapa pekerja yang membuat panggung. Di depan salah satu kelas, ada Shikamaru dengan laptopnya yang pastinya sedang mengecek kembali susunan acara mereka sesuai dengan konfirmasi para pengisi acara. Di sebelah kiri lapangan, Chouji sedang menunjukkan pada teman-teman yang akan mendirikan _stand_ tempat-tempat mereka nanti. Dan Lee beserta anak-anak lainnya sedang mengangkut peralatan yang diperlukan ke daerah-daerah di sekitar lapang. Oke, semuanya berjalan lancar.

Tunggu, mata lavendernya bergerak ke sisi lapangan, dua orang gadis tampak sedang bersantai di bawah pohon. Menghela napas, Neji berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

"Oh, Neji!" kata Sakura kaget. Kedua gadis itu langsung berdiri.

"Kami baru mau bekerja lagi, tadi hanya istirahat sebentar kok. Dari tadi kami mengatur lapangan," kata Ino.

Neji mengangguk. "Kalian sudah mengecek kembali anggaran?"

"Eh, belum, sekarang kami akan mengeceknya," jawab Sakura sedikit nyengir. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi mereka melangkahkan kaki ke R. OSIS untuk mengambil laptop.

"Mana Tenten?"

Pertanyaan Neji membuat kedua gadis itu berhenti.

" _Nggak_ tahu, tadi dia juga beristirahat bersama kami, kukira dia masih menunggu saat kita membeli minuman untuknya," jawab Ino sambil mengedikkan bahu.

"Kami meninggalkan air mineral di bawah pohon, tolong berikan padanya jika bertemu ya! Mungkin dia sedang membantu yang lain," kata Sakura, menunjuk pohon tempat mereka beristirahat, lalu kembali berjalan bersama Ino di sebelahnya.

Pemuda itu berbalik dan mengambil sebotol air mineral. Membantu yang lain? Tapi Tenten tidak ada dimanapun saat ia mengecek pekerjaan teman-temannya tadi.

"Yo! Neji!" Sapa Lee yang sedang mengangkut papan kayu yang akan dihias oleh anak klub seni untuk dijadikan judul festival sekolah mereka.

"Lee, kau melihat Tenten?" tanyanya.

"Tenten? Tadi ada di lapang." Lee mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah lapang. "Eh, tidak ada ya? Kemana dia?" tanyanya, matanya yang bulat mencari kesana kemari.

Neji mendesah, Lee malah membalikkan pertanyaan, "Sudahlah, lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu."

"Siap, _kaichou_!" serunya sambil menunjukkan senyum yang ia tiru dari guru kebangaannya –Gai- _sensei_.

Pemuda Hyuuga itu menghampiri Naruto yang berada di tengah lapangan, mungkin ia melihat Tenten, karena menurut Sakura dan Ino, gadis itu ada di sisi lapangan tadi.

"Naruto, kau tahu ke mana Tenten?" tanyanya.

Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Neji, ia tersenyum lebar, "Jangan khawatir Neji! Tenten tidak mungkin lari darimu."

Neji menghela napas, "Jadi kau melihatnya?" tanyanya.

"Tidak, tapi tunggu sebentar," kata Naruto, memberikan senyum mencurigakan. "Tenten! Kau dimana?! Neji _kangen_ nih!" teriaknya dengan suara yang amat kencang, kedua tangannya ditaruh di sisi mulut seakan menjadi alat pengeras suara. Dan tentu saja itu terdengar ke seantero lapang.

Neji segera memukulkan botol air mineral yang dipegangnya ke kepala Naruto dengan kesal –atau mungkin hanya gerak refleks untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

" _Ittai_! Aku kan hanya bercanda Neji," katanya sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Aku melihatnya," kata Kiba, berjalan menghampiri mereka. Pemuda itu tampak habis tertawa setelah mendengar teriakan Naruto.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak bercanda juga," kata Neji dengan serius.

"Tidak kok, tadi Tenten berlari mengejar kucing. Sekitar setengah jam yang lalu," kata Kiba, tertawa geli karena tingkah Neji.

"Apa?"

"Iya, tadi Tenten berlari ke arah sana mengejar kucing. Aku serius."

...

Kucing itu berlari dengan cepat. Tenten hampir kehilangan jejaknya, tetapi setelah terus berlari, ia melihat kembali bulu berwarna oranye itu. Gadis itu memanggilnya dan mengikutinya perlahan, berharap kucing itu tidak lari lagi. Tanpa diduga, kepala kucing itu berbalik ke Tenten, lalu ia berjalan pelan ke arah taman, seolah menunggu Tenten mengikutinya.

"Kemarilah, kau mau ke mana?" tanya Tenten saat kucing itu melintasi taman yang sepi dan masuk ke sebuah bangunan kayu di sisi taman.

Gadis bercepol dua itu akhirnya mengikuti sang kucing. Kepalanya melongok dari pintu yang memepet kanan. Ternyata bangunan itu adalah sebuah gudang berisi peralatan berkebun. Alat-alat penuh sesak berjejalan di ruangan itu, juga ada pot-pot kecil berisi tanaman yang tampak masih bibit. Ruangan itu tidak besar tapi juga tidak kecil. Terdapat banyak rak –papan kayu yang dibuat menempel ke dinding, yang penuh peralatan berkebun dan pot. Kucing itu berada di sudut ruangan. Tenten menghampirinya, mendapati ada bantal tua di sana.

"Oh, kau pasti kucing milik tukang kebun. Aku pernah melihatnya di taman ini. Paman tua yang ramah itu, benar 'kan?" tanyanya, beringsut pada si kucing. Ia bersila sehingga tubuhnya dapat masuk ke bawah rak –rak dengan papan hampir selebar meja di bagian paling bawah.

Tenten kembali mengelus kucing itu, "Jadi kau kucing di taman ini ya?" tanyanya lagi sambil tersenyum. Kucing itu sudah mendengkur di atas bantalnya, merasa begitu nyaman atas garukan Tenten di tubuhnya.

Ruangan itu gelap, tapi angin menerpa wajah Tenten, dan sedikit cahaya sore jatuh dari sebelah kanan depannya. Gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat jendela –bukan jendela dengan kaca, hanya semacam bukaan besar jauh di atas. Mungkin jika diperkirakan, gudang itu setinggi ruangan kelas di lantai 1 KHS yang masih mempertahankan struktur bangunan tua yang lebih tinggi dari tinggi ruangan biasa jaman sekarang. Pintu yang berada jauh di sebelah kanannya tertutup karena angin. Tenten menyandarkan tubuhnya ke karung di belakangnya sambil memindahkan si kucing ke gendongannya, meskipun penuh sesak, tempat ini terasa nyaman. Sekitar 10 menit lebih Tenten berada dalam posisi itu, _well_ , sekalian saja ia beristirahat.

"Sebaiknya aku kembali, mungkin sudah setengah jam jika ditambah dengan istirahat bersama Sakura dan Ino juga mengejarmu ke sini," katanya sambil menaruh kucing itu di bantal, yang langsung bergelung dan mencari posisi nyaman untuk tidur.

"Selamat tinggal." Tenten tersenyum, menepuk kepala si kucing dan berdiri, menghindari kepalanya terantuk rak di atasnya. Gadis itu membersihkan roknya lalu berjalan menuju pintu, mendorongnya.

Pintu itu tidak mau terbuka meski Tenten sudah mendorongnya dengan kuat. Oh tidak, jangan-jangan pintu yang tertutup itu bukan karena angin, melainkan tukang kebun yang mengunci gudang sebelum pulang.

"Seseorang! Bisakah kalian membukakan pintunya?! Aku terkunci di sini!" teriaknya sambil menggedor-gedor pintu, gadis itu mengulanginya berkali-kali, berharap ada seseorang yang mendengarnya.

Tapi tidak ada jawaban, dan tangannya mulai terasa sakit. Gadis itu berbalik dan menyandarkan tubuh ke pintu.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

...

Tidak ada, Tenten belum kembali, dan Neji belum juga melihatnya di sekitar gerbang belakang sekolah. Padahal tadi Kiba memberi tahu bahwa gadis itu pergi ke arah sini. Sebelumnya Neji sudah menelepon Tenten, namun tidak ada jawaban, lalu Ino berlari ke arahnya sambil menyerahkan ponsel Tenten. Ternyata gadis itu meninggalkan ponselnya di R. OSIS. Alhasil pemuda itu mencari-cari sang gadis, yang katanya berlari mengejar kucing. Neji tahu dengan pasti Kiba tidak sedang membohonginya, itu memang khas Tenten. Ia terus menyusuri jalan ke arah kanan dari gerbang sekolah –karena tidak mungkin kucing itu berlari ke arah kiri, di sana ada jalan raya besar yang selalu ramai. Tentu, ia khawatir, Kiba melihat Tenten sekitar setengah jam yang lalu dan gadis itu masih belum kembali juga. Apa yang terjadi?

Neji sampai di taman terdekat sekolah, menyapu pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru taman itu, tapi tidak juga menemukan keberadaan Tenten. Pemuda itu semakin gelisah, pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Sebelum ia melanjutkan langkah, tiba-tiba terdengar suara berisik –suara benda-benda yang berjatuhan disertai suara teriakan dari arah bangunan kayu persegi di sisi taman. Suara Tenten! Neji berlari menghampiri bangunan yang ia yakini sebagai gudang. Pikiran buruk mulai memenuhi otaknya. Bagaimana jika Tenten disekap seorang pria yang memiliki niatan buruk? Meski ia tahu Tenten akan melawan, mungkin saja orang itu lebih kuat. Memikirkan itu, kemarahan Neji tersulut, ia bersumpah akan menghajar siapapun orang itu. Begitu mencapai pintu, ia mendorongnya dengan keras. Tapi tampaknya pintu itu dikunci.

"Tenten?!" tanyanya panik sambil menggedor pintu.

"Ne-Neji?" jawab gadis itu pelan, mengaduh kesakitan.

"Tenten? Apa yang terjadi?!" Kecemasan Neji memuncak, ia masih menggedor pintu.

Pemuda itu bisa mendengar Tenten meringis, "Pintunya dikunci, tukang kebunnya tidak tahu aku ada di dalam. Dan aku jatuh, sepertinya lututku terkilir."

Mendengar itu, Neji sedikit lega, merutuki dirinya dalam hati yang telah berpikir macam-macam. "Aku akan mendob–"

"Jangan dobrak pintunya Neji." Tenten memotong perkataannya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Neji cepat. Dari suaranya, Tenten tampak benar-benar kesakitan, dan ia ingin melihat gadis itu secepatnya. Sungguh, pemuda Hyuuga itu benar-benar khawatir.

"Tukang kebunnya sudah tua," kata gadis itu, "Kasihan jika dia harus membetulkan pintu ini."

Neji menghela napas, "Oh, ayolah Tenten."

"Kumohon Neji..." pinta Tenten.

"Aku akan mendobrak pintunya," kata Neji lagi, memundurkan langkahnya, bersiap untuk menghantamkan berat tubuhnya pada pintu.

"Ja-jangan! Aku jatuh tepat di depan pintu."

"Bergeserlah sedikit," kata Neji.

"Tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa bergerak," kata Tenten sambil mengerang.

Pemuda itu kembali menghela napas, tahu Tenten hanya mencari alasan untuk menyelamatkan tukang kebun itu.

"Berputarlah ke belakang, ada jendela besar tanpa kaca di sana," kata Tenten.

Neji melakukan apa yang dikatakan gadis itu, melihat jendela yang dimaksud Tenten. Tiba-tiba seekor kucing berbulu oranye melompat keluar dari sana. Oh, pasti itu kucing yang diikuti Tenten tadi. Neji kembali menengadahkan kepalanya, jendela itu terlalu tinggi. Tapi matanya segera menangkap rak berisi pot setinggi pinggangnya tepat di bawah jendela, bagus, Neji menyingkirkan pot di rak paling atas, berharap rak itu kuat menahannya. Pemuda itu menaiki rak yang terasa sedikit goyah, setelah berada di atasnya, ia melompat untuk meraih sisi jendela itu dengan tangannya. Hup, ia berhasil! Dan dengan mudah Neji menaikkan tubuhnya.

"Neji, hati-hati," kata Tenten. Gadis itu sedikit meringkuk tepat di depan pintu dengan banyak barang jatuh di tubuhnya. Rak-rak di bawah Neji kosong. Pasti Tenten jatuh saat akan menaiki jendela. Dengan cepat, pemuda itu turun dari rak ke rak.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Neji, tak bisa menyembunyikan nada khawatirnya, menyingkirkan benda-benda yang jatuh menimpa tubuh Tenten dengan segera.

"Y-ya," jawab gadis itu, memaksakan senyum menatapnya.

"Jangan bergerak." Pemuda itu memeriksa tubuh Tenten, telapak tangan gadis itu merah, mungkin untuk menahan tubuhnya saat terjatuh. Tangannya tergores karena alat berkebun yang jatuh. Neji bergerak ke kakinya, benar saja, lutut kanan Tenten terluka dan terkilir. Sedikit darah mengalir dari sana.

Sial! Ia meninggalkan air mineral itu pada Kiba saat mencari Tenten. Neji mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari-cari kain atau sesuatu untuk membalut lutut Tenten. Tapi apa yang ditemukannya ternyata lebih baik, ia menemukan kotak _First Aid_ yang tampak terbengkalai di bawah rak. Neji mengabilnya, meskipun kurang lengkap, apa yang dibutuhkannya ada di sana. Tangannya meraih alkohol, mengambil kapas, dan menumpahkan sedikit alkohol ke sana. Lalu ia mulai membersihkan luka Tenten, gadis itu menggigit bibitnya, menahan jeritan karena rasa perih.

"Tahan," kata Neji lembut. Tangannya bergerak perlahan di luka Tenten, ia tidak ingin membuat lutut gadis itu terkilir semakin parah.

Jeritan kecil keluar dari mulut gadis itu saat alkohol mengenai lukanya. Tenten mendudukkan tubuhnya untuk mempermudah Neji membalutkan kain kasa ke lututnya.

"Selesai," kata Neji, menatap kedua iris cokelat Tenten yang masih tampak kesakitan. Pemuda itu memeluknya.

Gadis itu kembali meringis saat ia merasakan alkohol meresap ke dalam lukanya, balas memeluk pemuda itu dengan erat. Tangan Neji bergerak mengelus rambut Tenten untuk menenangkannya. Setelah beberapa lama, rasa sakit itu mulai memudar.

"Kau mau menjelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi?" tanya Neji masih memeluk Tenten.

" _A-ano_... aku mengejar kucing, habis dia lucu sekali sih... Dia masuk ke sini, kurasa kucing itu milik tukang kebun. Aku diam di sudut sana dan bermain dengannya, lalu pintu tertutup. Kukira karena angin, jadi aku tetap duduk, tapi ketika akan kembali ke sekolah, ternyata pintu itu dikunci. Aku berteriak tapi tidak ada orang di sekitar. Aku menunggu, mungkin akan ada orang lewat. Tapi, karena terlalu lama, dan takut kalian mencariku –ditambah lagi aku tidak membawa ponsel, aku naik ke jendela itu, dan aku jatuh. Maaf, Neji jadi harus mencariku..." kata Tenten sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap mata lavender Neji, kedua iris cokelatnya tampak menegaskan perkataan maaf itu.

Pemuda itu mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya dan mengeluarkan ponsel Tenten. "Jangan meninggalkan ponselmu lagi," kata Neji sambil menyerahkannya, tersenyum maklum pada gadisnya.

Tenten tersenyum lebar dan mengambil ponselnya, "Sekarang, bagaimana kita keluar?" tanya gadis itu sambil berdiri, namun kaki kanannya goyah.

Neji berdiri dengan sigap dan menangkap pundak Tenten, menyelipkan tangannya di balik lutut Tenten dan mengangkat gadis itu dengan cepat, berusaha tidak membuat pergerakan di lutut kanannya. Tenten lebih ringan dari yang diperkirakannya.

"Ne-Neji... apa yang kau lakukan?" Wajah gadis itu memerah, ia bisa merasakan pipinya memanas dan jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat.

Melihat itu, Neji sedikit tertawa, "Memangnya apa? Mengeluarkan kita lewat jendela, Tenten..." katanya.

Tenten memalingkan wajahnya, "Hati-hati, aku tidak mau kau jatuh juga."

"Hn." Pemuda itu berjalan menghampiri rak terendah perlahan, berupaya tidak menggeser lutut Tenten. Rak-rak di sini cukup banyak, dan dari tampilannya cukup kuat, ya, semoga saja bisa menahan mereka berdua.

Oke, mereka sudah menaiki rak pertama, Neji terus menaiki rak selanjutnya perlahan sampai ia bisa mendudukkan Tenten di jendela. Setelah itu, giliran dirinya, Neji menarik tubuhnya dan kini ia sudah duduk di samping Tenten –di kusen jendela tanpa kaca itu.

"Neji, kau sedikit pucat," kata Tenten begitu melihatnya, jemarinya terulur menyentuh sisi wajah Neji. "Kau pasti terlalu kelelahan karena seminggu terakhir mempersiapkan festival sekolah habis-habisan. Beristirahatlah di sini sebentar." Gadis itu melepaskan tangannya, tersenyum.

Pemuda itu balas tersenyum, "Kau benar, aku terlalu sibuk, dan aku..." Neji meraih bahu Tenten dan memeluknya, mencium wangi tubuh gadis itu, menyandarkan kepala di pundaknya, "... aku merindukanmu," bisik Neji, memejamkan mata. Oke, sekarang ia mengakui apa yang dikatakan Naruto tadi memang benar.

Tenten tersenyum. Hampir 10 tahun ini ia mengenal Neji yang dingin dan tenang, gadis itu yakin Neji memiliki sisi hangat yang tak pernah ditunjukkannya. Dan sungguh, Tenten benar-benar merasa beruntung karena hanya pada dirinyalah Neji kini menunjukkan sisi lain dari dirinya itu, ya, sejak 6 bulan lalu –setelah pemuda itu mengungkapkan perasaannya. Senyum gadis itu semakin lebar saat mengingatnya.

"Kau tahu Neji? Tidak buruk juga kakiku terkilir jika akhirnya kau ada bersamaku. Di sini. Sekarang," kata Tenten sambil tertawa.

"Bodoh, aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu," kata Neji, meski begitu, ia tetap tersenyum.

"Dan semua kejadian ini karena kucing itu. Jika bertemu dengannya lagi, kurasa aku harus berterima kasih," kata Tenten, membuat Neji mengacak pelan rambutnya.

Pemuda itu lalu melepaskan dekapannya, membiarkan Tenten menyandarkan kepala di bahunya. Meski tidak bisa melihat matahari yang tenggelam karena terhalang gedung-gedung tinggi, mereka tetap bisa melihat langit yang berubah menjadi merah muda. Burung-burung beterbangan di cakrawala, kembali ke sarang mereka. Angin sepoi-sepoi beserta daun yang berjatuhan membuat mereka terlena. Lama mereka menikmati suasana itu dalam diam. Saat tersadar, semburat merah muda di langit sudah hilang.

"Apa yang lain sudah pulang Neji? Mereka pasti bertanya-tanya kemana ketua mereka, ayo kembali," kata Tenten.

Tapi Neji bergeming, kedua iris lavendernya menatap iris cokelat Tenten dalam-dalam. Pemuda itu sedikit memiringkan kepalanya ke wajah memerah gadis itu, menipiskan jarak di antara mereka. Tenten menutup matanya saat merasakan bibir Neji menyentuh bibirnya. Ciuman itu terasa hangat di antara jantung mereka yang berdegup cepat.

"Ayo kembali," kata pemuda itu begitu melepaskan ciumannya.

Neji kembali mengangkat tubuh kecil Tenten. "A-apa? Kita akan melompat?" tanya gadis itu sedikit ngeri.

"Hn, pegangan yang erat."

Tenten melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Neji saat pemuda itu membawa mereka melompat. Dan dengan cepat, mereka mendarat mulus di tanah.

Jemari Tenten tanpa sengaja menyentuh dada Neji ketika mereka meninggalkan taman, ia bisa merasakan jantungnya yang berpacu dengan cepat –sama seperti detak jantungnya yang belum juga mereda setelah ciuman tadi. Ia tersenyum, merasa nyaman dengan degupan pemuda itu.

Neji yang tersadar akan jemari Tenten di dadanya merasakan wajahnya sedikit memanas. Tak ingin Tenten melihat wajahnya yang mungkin memerah, Neji terus berjalan, berupaya tidak menundukkan wajahnya menatap Tenten. Dan selama perjalanan yang damai itu, mereka bersyukur dalam hati karena tidak ada siapapun yang melewati jalan ini.

"Neji, kurasa kau harus menurunkanku," kata Tenten.

"Tidak," jawab Neji singkat, mereka mulai memasuki gerbang belakang sekolah sekarang. Pemuda itu akan mengantar Tenten pulang, dan mobilnya ada di halaman parkir di bagian depan sekolah.

"Neji, sungguh, aku sudah bisa berjalan," kata Tenten lagi.

Neji sedikit menaikkan alisnya, terkadang Tenten memang keras kepala, "Tidak, Tenten."

Begitu sampai di lapangan, ternyata anggota OSIS masih berkeliaran, panggung sudah selesai dan para pekerja yang mereka sewa sudah tak terlihat dimanapun. Neji merutuk dalam hati, mengapa mereka belum pulang? _Well_ , mungkin ini salahnya karena tadi mengatakan mereka harus bekerja keras menyiapkan acara ini. Tidak ingin terlihat oleh yang lain, Neji melewati sisi lapangan yang ditumbuhi pepohonan, berharap tidak ada yang melihat mereka.

Sementara itu, Tenten menyembunyikan wajahnya ke dada Neji, ia benar-benar malu sekarang, berharap mereka lolos.

Tapi, sayang, harapan mereka tidak terwujud, sepasang mata biru _sapphire_ menatap mereka, "Whooaaa! Pangeran sudah menemukan putrinya!" celetuk pemuda Uzumaki itu dengan suara amat keras, membuat semua pasang mata melihat mereka.

 _Well_ , sekarang kau sudah melihatnya sendiri 'kan? Maukah kalian menarik ucapan tadi bahwa keduanya tampak biasa saja?

* * *

 _Review?_


End file.
